Creatures of Habit
by Rather.Unusual
Summary: Following the Batman Forever canon. The Riddler is re-united with Two Face after his apparent demise and admission into Arkham. However, he finds it extremely difficult coping with a new, reformed Harvey Dent.
1. Small World

Author's Note: DEAR LORD, THERE IS TOTALLY NOT ENOUGH OF THIS PAIRING

**Author's Note:** DEAR LORD, THERE IS TOTALLY NOT ENOUGH OF THIS PAIRING. Please Read and Review, don't flame me. This is just an experiment with yaoi, as well as a way to flex my fanfic muscles while I flesh out the rest of Evergreen, since that's on my school computer and I'm on holidays (admittedly not very smart). I hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** All characters c DC comics ltd

Edward Nygma stood inches away from the cold concrete wall of his cell at Arkham Asylum, softly humming some discordant little tune. He gripped a black sharpie in his right hand, scribbling away on the walls of the cell. He'd been doing this for days- he'd started writing on this wall, and when he was out of space he would go over to the next wall and start writing on that one, and so on until there was no space left. He would write about whatever was on his mind, usually one repeated sentence over and over again. His doctor had called it hypergraphia- but Edward called it 'wanting to re-decorate'.

He paused in the middle of writing and stopped to listen to the sounds of Arkham. He could hear the unholy screams, loud, painful moans and maniacal laughter of the other patients. He shivered. Edward wasn't sure wether he had even been crazy before he had come here, or wether the place itself had driven him to his current state of madness.

Just as he was about to stop listening and continue writing, he heard something else.

It was a voice that he recognised- one of the female doctors- not Chase, but the other one. She was an intern, with strawberry blonde hair and an absolutely unmistakable voice. And she was talking to someone.

A new patient? Edward's ears perked up.

"You'll only be staying here until you've finished your treatment, Mr. Dent. I personally think you won't be here long- seeing as you've come such a long way since you've been in the hospital."

"It can't be." Edward said to himself. "Here? Now? It isn't…"

"That's perfectly okay, Doctor. I'm just worried that this place might make me…y'know…even _more_ crazy."

Edward bolted to the cell door and stole a quick glance through the bars at the two figures walking down the long corridor, past his cell.

"It is! I can't believe it!"

Edward's hand shot out from between two of the bars on the small window, trying desperately to grab at the person passing by his cell.

"Harvey!" Edward called out. "Hey, Harvey Two-Face!"

Harvey stopped abruptly and turned around, startled by the sound of someone calling and reaching out to him. Once he did, Edward's hand retracted back into the cell just as quickly as it had stuck out. What had happened to Harvey? He looked so different…

"Edward?" He said with disbelief. "Edward Nygma?"

His doctor grabbed his arm and motioned for him to keep walking, leaving both men completely stunned.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm absolutely serious. That's Harvey Dent."

"You've GOT to be kidding. That is NOT Two Face."

"What happened to him? He looks so…so…"

"Yeah, I know, what's with that?"

Harvey sighed and looked at his feet, pretending to ignore all of the eyes currently turned in his direction. He crossed the floor of the Cafeteria, over to where Edward was sitting, waving to him like a complete idiot. He set down his tray and took a seat between him and the Joker.

"Hey Harvey!" Edward chirped, his usual disturbingly perky self. "It's good to see you again, you know I thought you were dead."

"So did I." Harvey laughed grimly. He took another sip of water, subconsciously putting his napkin up to his left cheek. It was weird, having to get used to the water not spilling out of the side of his face when he drank.

"You look…great!" Edward said with a somewhat forced-looking smile.

"People are still gawking at me, aren't they?" Harvey asked flatly, still keeping his eyes down.

"….Yes." Edward admitted.

Harvey chuckled. "You know, it's ironic- before I got these skin grafts, people would always avoid me and stare in horror at my burns. But now that they're gone, I'm getting the exact same reaction from this lot."

"Just like high school, huh?" The Joker commented through a mouthful of potato mash. "I remember getting that kind of reaction when I was 12 and I had to wear this hideous mouth plate thingy…Good times. Or rather, not so much." He swallowed and brushed a long green curl away from his chalk-white face. "Personally, I think you looked better with the scars. Normalcy is overrated. Oh, hey, you should find some more acid and re-melt your face." He laughed loudly, although the others were unsure what exactly was so funny.

"Why are you even here, anyway?" asked Selina Kyle, who was sitting across the table and had been listening in to their conversation. "I mean, like, talking to you now, you sound pretty sane."

"I know I do." Harvey said. "But that's just because I'm in control right now. I'll admit it's better than having to compete for space in your own brain, but my Two-face persona is still in here somewhere. All he'd need would be a way out and I could…snap."

He paused, and smiled slightly.

"_And that could happen at any time."_


	2. Typical

It was another typical day in the Arkham Asylum recreational room. The doctors had specifically requested that Edward spend more time outside of his cell with the other patients, to discourage him from writing on the walls again. He seemed to have calmed down, so to speak, since his last run in with the Batman, and was now sitting at a table with this morning's newspaper, stuck into the puzzle section.

He looked up from the paper and looked over to where Harvey was sitting, leaning back on the old couch watching TV. Edward motioned for him to come over.

Harvey stood up, pulled up a chair and sat at the table next to Edward.

"What is it?" He asked casually.

"I wanted to talk to you." Edward said. "It's been a long time since we talked."

"Weren't we just talking to each other at lunch?"

"No, I mean like…" Edward paused. "Just you and me talking. One on one, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Harvey replied. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to know…" Edward paused and looked at the floor sheepishly. "This is going to sound really stupid, but I wanted to know if what you said about your other side was true."

"What, that I'm in control?" Harvey said, sounding a little bit confused. "Well isn't it obvious? I got my face back, I can make a decision without having to flip for it, and I'm definitely not referring to myself in the first person plural anymore."

"Yeah, I know that," Edward said, still sounding a bit embarrassed for reasons Harvey couldn't guess. "But is your other side…I mean, is he really gone? Forever?"

Harvey fell silent. He wasn't sure what he would say to Edward. He wasn't gone, oh no. He was still alive and well within the deepest reaches of Harvey's consciousness, pushing and fighting for a way out. Not dead, merely trapped. And he was getting stronger all the time- especially when Edward was around…the more Harvey thought about Edward, the more powerful his Two-Face persona became….

"More or Less." Harvey said, shrugging. It was the best way to sum it up, even though it may not have been entirely true.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Tell me the truth, Harvey."

Harvey sighed. Of course, no one could lie to Edward- he was the Riddler, the master of clues and questions. Nobody was more adept at detecting the subtle nuances of a person's actions and deciphering the real meaning behind everything.

"Alright, you caught me." Harvey admitted. "The Two-Face side of me is still in here. Why would I still be in Arkham if he wasn't?"

Edward gave Harvey a small 'I was right' smirk.

"It's like I said earlier, _we could snap at any second_." Harvey continued-then quickly corrected himself "I meant 'I', I could snap at any second."

"I think you just did." Edward said. His tone was a subtle combination of shock and delight. Harvey quickly re-asserted his position in his mind.

"I'm getting better at regaining control." He said. Edward looked slightly annoyed by that statement. It was almost like nobody liked him now that 'Harvey Two-Face' was just plain, boring Harvey Dent.

God, even his name sounded boring.

"Well, I hope you recover." Edward said with a certain passive-aggressive sarcasm in his voice. He adjusted his glasses and returned to his puzzle.

This was typical Edward behaviour- Harvey knew not to take him too seriously. But it wasn't so much as the reaction of the other inmates, but the feeling within his own mind that made him regret getting that skin treatment. Sure, there was the practical side- if he had put the treatment off much longer, his left eye probably would've dried up and fallen out- but he missed the chaos, the fear, the smell of gun smoke and the freedom to rely on the unpredictability of chance to decide everything for him.

Exhilarating.

_Fun._

It seemed he wasn't as in control as he had thought. The more he thought about the 'good old days', the more he could feel his dark side growing stronger within him. If he let Two-Face back out, that would only mean a longer stay in Arkham.

_With Edward._

Harvey had feelings for Edward, yes. He was a close friend and a valuable ally. A good person to have around. But Two-Face's feelings were something more than that. While Harvey was in the hospital, recovering from his multiple injuries and undergoing the treatment for his scars, Two-Face had been there too, filling his thoughts with memories of Edward constantly. Every day it was all he could do not to think about his friend, what had happened to him, where he was and how he was doing….

And that was all it took for him to snap.

Harvey lost control and Two-Face took over. He reached over to where Edward was preoccupied with the newspaper sudoku, grabbed him by the head, leaned in….and kissed him.

Edward was taken by surprise, but in some weird subconscious way, he had seen it coming. The kiss was hot, passionate, a little bit angry, and more tongue than anything- probably what one would expect from someone who was probably used to having a good portion of his lips burnt off. At first Edward didn't know how to respond- if he should push Harvey away or just continue kissing him. He found the latter to be the more appealing option, and just went with it, kissing Harvey back and trying to relay back to him the same amount of passion.

Edward pulled back abruptly, feeling a strong pain in his tongue. He yelped and put his hands over his mouth. Several of the other inmates

"Harvey did you just bite me?" Edward stuck out his tongue and touched it gingerly. He could feel exactly where Harvey's teeth had chomped down on it.

Harvey felt his face flush with embarrassment as another inmate ran over to where Edward was standing. It was Selina- who seemed to be popping up quite a bit lately.

"Oh my God, Edward what happened?" She put a hand on Edward's shoulder like an older sister. She looked at Edward, who was hanging his head and holding on to his tongue with both hands, looking somewhat confused. "Did you bite your tongue or something?"

Edward shook his head. "I didn't…" he slurred. "But Harvey did."

Selina looked over to Harvey, with a look that said 'what the hell?'

"You bit him?" She asked, horrified. "You _bit_ him? On the _tongue_? How did you manage _that_?"

"What can I say?" Harvey shrugged, his face going a deep shade of blood red. "I…uh… snapped."

Selina continued to eye him sceptically. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Were you two…_making out_?" Selina said, with a slight tone of disgust.

"What? No…no…of course not…" Harvey's face was now the exact colour of a ripened tomato. "What makes you think that?"

"It's the only situation I can think of where it would be possible to bite someone else's tongue."

Harvey tried to think of a decent comeback, but was unsuccessful. He waited for Selina to leave to talk to Edward again.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Harvey asked, face still heated with embarrassment.

"Sure…" Edward said with a laugh, letting go of his tongue and giving it a stretch. "You know, there's no denying you're a good kisser. And there's no denying you've got some damn strong teeth."


End file.
